Bartholomew Favell
Bartholomew Favell is a mouse from Mouse London, & one of the main heroes/anti-heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Barrie Ingham, Bartholomew is actually a quite harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution even though he tends to get too cozy with people while intoxicated. Appearance Short, & very stout. Has tan fur, bloodshot brown eyes, a red nose, wrinkled whiskers, a pudgy round head, a white bucktooth, & curvy pink ears. Wears a worn-out dark brown top hat (with a dark gray ribbon around the rim), an oversized red sweater, dark brown trousers, & brown shoes. Family *"Manchester" Maurice Favell (brother) *Mouses Fiennes (father) *Heather Favell (mother, deceased of birth complications shortly after Bartholomew & Maurice were born) Biography If you'’re one of Mouses Fiennes' thugs, chances are you’'ll have come across Bartholomew a couple of times. This drunken thug, though imbecilic, is very friendly & warm-hearted. His story explains it all... On a cold September night in 1870, Heather Favell gave birth to Bartholomew (who was born after his twin brother Maurice), & died shortly after due to complications. Bartholomew & Maurice were then taken in by their father, Mouses Fiennes, & transported to his hideout in London, where they were raised throughout their childhood. Bartholomew, in his youth, was quite fond of alcohol—that has shown significantly in his adulthood. When he was a child, Bartholomew would even drink six pints of the strongest beer whenever he was thirsty! However, despite his usually-inebriated state, Bartholomew made good friends with the thugs who worked for Mouses, & he was very close with his twin brother Maurice. Bartholomew, however, was not an easily-corruptible fellow, & when his brother Maurice was turned evil by Mouses at the age of 10, Bartholomew remained good, kind, & stout-hearted throughout his life. In 1880, Bartholomew & “Manchester” Maurice had a new addition to their circle: a young rat named Ratigan, who had been adopted by Mouses just days before they first met. The Favell twins were forced to watch over Ratigan as he grew up. Although Bartholomew had never before taken care of a child, he learned rather quickly, & soon, he was taking care of Ratigan like a superb big brother, playing games with him, telling him stories, & feeding him. And as Ratigan grew up into a strong teenager, Bartholomew was proud of the fine boy he had helped Mouses raise. (Although Bartholomew eventually became distressed when he found out about Mouses’ plans for the young rat...) To this day, Bartholomew continues to live at Mouses Fiennes’ hideout with his brother, sans Ratigan, who has since reformed & left the hideout for good. As you may know from watching a certain movie, Bartholomew is an extreme alcoholic with a fondness for all kinds of beverages, ranging from beer to Bourbon. And when he's drunk, he usually has loose lips, which has gotten him into trouble with Mouses Fiennes, the former Professor Ratigan, & the other thugs on countless occasions. Despite his big mouth & tendency to take to the drink, however, Bartholomew makes up for these flaws with a cheerful & light-hearted personality, as he is always willing to play with Miranda Robertson or tell a good joke to his peers, & is generally never seen without a smile on his round, chubby face. A gentlemouse at heart & in practice, the stout-hearted Bartholomew is kind, cordial, friendly, & polite to everyone he meets; his sweet nature, in fact, has earned him a place in the Goodie Gang, as well as in the heart of Mouses’ young mistress Miriam, whom Bartholomew loves & cares for deeply. Though he sometimes does bad things to spare himself from Mouses’ wrath, Bartholomew is truly a good soul with a heart of gold & the encompassing compassion of his friends; he has a zero-tolerance for crime & feels nothing but pity for his corrupted brother Maurice. Fursonality Drunk, sweet, stout-hearted, cute, silly, cuddly, sensitive Fursonal Information Likes Alcoholic beverages, sugary soda, Christmas, tea & cheese crumpets, toys & games, music, singing, playing tricks on people, food, eating, parties, playing games, checkers, drinking, goofing off Dislikes Felicia, being threatened, being sober, not being able to drink, having his girlfriend hurt, hunger pangs, cats, scary things, committing crimes, the Three Temptresses Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent drummer & singer; good at playing (& cheating at) cards; is a great fighter. Pastimes & Hobbies Drinking alcoholic beverages & sugary soda, playing with toys & games, celebrating holidays, especially Christmas, sleeping, listening to music, singing, playing tricks on people, eating, throwing parties, playing checkers, goofing off, spending time with his girlfriend Miriam, committing crimes with his brother Manchester Maurice (albeit reluctantly) Prized Possessions His beer mug, his snacks, his toys & games, his soda cans, his checkers, his teddy bear, his blanky & pillow, his drinks Favorite Things Alcoholic beverages, sugary soda, Christmas, sleeping, toys & games, music, singing, playing tricks on people, food, eating, parties, tea & cheese crumpets, playing games, checkers, drinking, goofing off Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Drinking himself silly at Mouses Fiennes' hideout Particular Habits Belching and hiccupping nonstop; drinking too much; slurring his words Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Bart Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, hangovers, migraines, hiccups, insomnia, cirrhosis Education Was educated by Mouses Fiennes Extracurricular Has nearly been eaten by Felicia on numerous occasions; is allergic to pepper; has a bit of an incontinence problem; champagne is his most favorite drink; is afraid of spiders; likes Roquefort cheese. Noted Accomplishments Has assisted the Goodie Gang on many of their crusades for justice; saved his girlfriend Miriam; has brought Christmas back to Mouses Fiennes' hideout; reluctantly kidnapped Ratigan. Fanfics Featuring Bartholomew Favell *Ratigan’s Story *Alive *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *A Cat’s Tale *Ratigan To The Rescue *Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire *Praise Ye, O Christmas Fools *Hello, Livvy! *Bubbly *The Power Of One *The Odd Trio *Day Of The Locusts *God Save The Queen *Love Story *Cats In The Cradle *What’s Your Sign? *Triple Trouble *Smashdance *Darkest Deeds *Baker Street Tales *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Bartholomew Favell *"To Ratigan, the world’s greatest rat!" *"*''Hiccup!''*" *"I’ve got a date with a little lady, & her name is Miriam!" *"All’s fair in drunken bliss." Songs Performed By Bartholomew Favell To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History None. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters born in September Category:Virgos Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains who turned good Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Straight characters Category:Singers